


An Interactive Interview

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Ear Piercings, F/F, NSFW Art, Nookworms, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: Feferi found that the empress of Alternia has a royal domme, and has asked Aradia, whos  manic energy and enthusiasm for life and everything in it attracts her like a moth to a flame, if she would be interested in filling it- and they give it a try.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	An Interactive Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_Spanxicutioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/gifts).



Its going pretty good for their first time!


End file.
